Control of street and area lighting may include a timing mechanism and/or a switching mechanism disposed in a solid-state control device or other suitable control device known as a photo-control. Control of a luminaire or other lighting device may include simple on/off switching Improvements to photo-control for controlling a lighting device are desirable.